


The Consulting Detective Fan Club

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [10]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joan Waston - Freeform, Once you eliminate the impossible, must be the truth, no matter how improbable, whatever remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma chases Sherlock outside to apologize, but senses that there's something more under the surface that is bothering him. Cue bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consulting Detective Fan Club

"Sherlock," Emma called out, pushing the door open before it could shut on her. "Sherlock, we’re really sorry. We didn’t know." Sherlock continued to walk forward with his back to Emma.

"That’s not much of an excuse, now is it," Sherlock replied, still walking away from her. Emma stopped and took a deep breath, carefully choosing her words. She had to convince him to at least stay at the bar.

"No, you’re right," Emma agreed. "It’s not. It’s harmful and insulting to yours, and everyone else’s sobriety." Sherlock’s pace began to slow after hearing this. "Support meetings are not a joke and should not be treated as such." Sherlock stopped, but refused to turn around. 

"Thank you, Miss Swan," he said, his voice had an underlying lack of sincerity to it. "I accept your apology." Emma cocked her head. It was such an obviously fake apology, meant to cover something up and make her go away. 

"This isn’t about the support meeting joke, is it?" Emma asked. Sherlock stood for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. He took a breath and turned around to face her.

"I haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about," There it was again. That tone. Emma’s super power was pulsing. 

"I can tell when others are lying," Emma told him. "And I know you can too, so don’t insult me. Drop the act, what’s bothering you?" Sherlock looked like he was struggling to decide on what to do next. Keep up the façade or tell the truth? It was hard to tell what route to take with this woman. She was different. She was like him. 

"You were one of my biggest role models as a kid," Emma gave a slight smile and chuckle at the embarrassing confession. "I wanted to be just like you when I grew up. An amazing detective who saved the world from the terrible evil of crime." Emma knew that to get this guy to open up he had to see that there was nothing to hide in the first place. He had to see that she meant him no ill will. He was so locked-up and closed-off. She had been like that. It had taken her son, Henry, to help her to trust again. 

"You care about Joan, that much I can tell. And I think she looks up to you the same way I did when I was a little girl. Maybe you don’t see it, but she wants to be just like you. Holding these emotions back from her is only going to push her away, and then you’ll be left alone. Again. And trust me, I know what that feeling is like. I experienced that feeling for twenty-eight years of my life, and I would never want to go back to it." 

"You’ve got quite the skills for reading people," Sherlock complimented. "That’s not something many people possess."

"It’s something you have to learn on the streets," Emma replied. "And I overheard part of your conversation with Joan in the bar," Emma smiled, making Sherlock lighten up a little himself. 

"She betrayed my trust," Sherlock confessed. "She went behind my back and gave up my privacy to the public, after I expressed my grievances with her on the whole ordeal." Sherlock’s smile quickly retreated, and he delved back into his state of confused melancholy.

"But what if she didn’t?" Emma said.

"Oh right, of course," Sherlock said, sarcasm oozing out like poison. "Your ridiculous theory that we’re all fictional characters from fairy tales clearly solves the case. Bravo, you’ve done it." His defense quickly went up again, and once more he was closed-off. 

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," Emma quoted. "You said that." Sherlock gave her a side glance while mulling over the thought. He hated to admit that she was right. That she was not being the ridiculous one, but him. He was a detective. He had to be open to all possibilities. This case was just too…personal for him. The novel had caught him off guard and he hadn’t been prepared to deal with the implications of Watson’s betrayal. "Just come back inside and give us another chance. You might see that we’re not as crazy as you think."

Sherlock gave a curt nod of his head, and slowly followed Emma back to the door. Sherlock put a hand on her shoulder to stop her before she could open it. 

"What we discussed out here…" he began, unsure how to finish. Emma looked at him with a smile, knowing exactly where he was going.

"I won’t say a word," Emma promised him. Sherlock smiled in relief and together they both headed back to the booth and their concerned friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually super in love with the idea of Emma and Sherlock being like best pals. They're really very similar when it gets down to it. There'll probably be more Emma/Sherlock moments as the series continues!


End file.
